My Fairytale
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Finn/Puck where Puck's not the perfect boyfriend because he's too confused and too Puck-ish. I love my horrible summaries they just keep getting worse and worse.
1. Chapter 1

Don't bite my head off, I'll start the Finally Yours sequel soon. I promise. But this idea is killing me. Ive read so many fics where Puck's the good guy when he's with Finn, I've written them. I wanted a 'what if'. What if Puck isn't the star boyfriend we all picture him to be? Not with Finn, he's new to this and so is Finn, which makes him think it's okay.

Warnings: Ahhhh, horrible boyfriend.

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"You just...you can't just...what the HELL kind of explanation is THAT!" Puck yelled at Finn who stood with huge eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"I...I don't know. I...crap, I'm sorry dude." Finn took a step back, waiting for the guy to hit him.

"How can you NOT know, Finn you just KISSED ME! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know okay!" He snapped back. "I'm just as confused as you are! I just, you asked what was going through my head and then I don't kn..." Finn let his eyes slip shut as Puck pushed him backwards. "P-puck, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, dumbass?" Finn pulled away again.

"you can't kiss me after you yelled at me for kissing you...that's not cool." Puck smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was just shocked."

"So you yell at m..." He leaned forward with Puck, their lips reconnected. "Puck stop."

"Why?"

"You're dating Santana."

"Uh, she's made it very clear sex is not dating. C'mon Finn stop being a girl." Finn shoved him away and stood up.

"Uh, maybe you should stop being an asshole all the time and figure yourself out." Finn slipped out of the room with a glare before walking home in the rain. That asshole, what right did he have to be such a dick all the time. Finn was fed up with the insults, especially because he's pretty sure you don't insult the person who you're making out. Least he never has.

"Finn, where have you been you're soaked."

"Walked home from Puck's." He said with a half-shrug towards his brother.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." He smiled lightly. "I'm going to take a shower."

Puck was stunned, had Finn just called him an asshole? What the hell did he do? The guy was such a chick sometimes. God damn him. He knew he was going to have to fix this though because otherwise Finn'll go all bitchy chick on him again. That's the last thing that Puck wanted. Though he'll admit he was really into that kiss and if anything he knows Noah Puckerman gets what he wants. And right now, and tomorrow and the day after, he was gonna want Finn. In one of those three days he'll get Finn.

That's why he's heading to Hummel's house, the least he could do today is apologize to the guy. Kurt answered the door and looked to Puck who smiled slightly and asked to talk to Finn, to which he was told Finn was in the shower.

"Can I go down?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He inched down the stairs and could hear Finn's voice grow louder.

"Isery. What's her name? What's she like? I should warn her that you'll never do her right. All your games, all your lies, I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind. You act like you just saw a ghost, I watched you getting way too close..." The shower stopped, as did the lyrics.

"Finn, can we...talk?"

"What? Did you follow me home or something?" He heard Finn shuffle around, before coming out in boxers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Oh, bull, Puck. You and I both know you meant it." Puck reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Finn I swear, I didn't mean it. Can we just please talk?"

"No, Puck, I'm not one of those whores you usually fuck, for more than one reason. I'm a guy and I'm not having sex with anyone I'm not dating." Finn pulled his arm away and walked away. Puck sighed and ran a hand through his Mohawk, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Fine, then let's date?" Finn turned to him, raised eyebrows, eyes filled with shock and confusion with lips slightly parted.

"You wanna...what?"

"Date, Finn, let's go out."

"So...you want to sleep with me?"

"No, let's just go out on a date." Finn's so stupid sometimes, was it really that hard to understand?

"You're funny." Finn turned around and dug through his drawers for pants and a shirt, slipping the shirt on.

"I'm serious Finn. Obviously you have feelings for me, too. Otherwise, you would've never kissed me." Finn turned pulling his pants up, he looked like he was debating it, chewing on his lip and narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, we'll see what happens...happy?" Puck smiled.

"Very, babe." Finn nodded and walked past him. "Tomorrow, eight?"

"Whatever, you're picking me up."

"Will do." So, you make the guys go on a date, then you bang. There, Noah Puckerman gets what he wants and it'd be really hot to fuck Finn. He can't be the ONLY one who thinks this, right?

So...how many of you want to kill me right now? Hmmm? Don't lie. I've been really sick and haven't updated stories. Between sleep, school, homework and showers I've got no time.

So, just, review, with that little button right over there. I will update as much as possible! Because I love you all! Mwah. (I have had orange soda, for those of you curious, I'm very satisfied, thank you!).


	2. Chapter 2

Blarghh what the fuck am I doing? It's only 6 days until my sixteenth birthday and I'm on vacation YAY! So, hopefully I'll get more posts up, I'm so depressed with the amount of work I've done on my stories today -_- It's all good though...right?

Warning: If you like nice Puck you'll kind of hate me.

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee!

Okay, so maybe, possibly the date didn't actually go exactly according to plan. It was great at first, like real great but then it got bad. Puck had been 'ready' at eight, picking up a uninterested Finn. It was like he had somewhere better to be, something better to do. Then it got real good, the normal conversations, which were so easy, like always. The smiles with the laughs equals the perfect date.

That's when it got really bad, Puck thought those things he's NEVER thought, EVER! He actually thought he was starting to fall in love. With Finn. Finn fucking Hudson, his best friend since forever. He thought he was in love. And Puck doesn't do love, ever. So, it started to bother him.

Then he figured if he banged the guy it – this insane thought – would go away. He'd forget about and go on with his life like he always did. You know usually it feels real good to be right all the time...it kind of sucked to start to be wrong, all the time.

"You want to go to my place?" It was a question which didn't really need an answer.

"No." What the fuck? "You're sisters home, dumbass, Mom and Burt are out for the night." Oh yeah, now Hudson was thinking like him...with his dick.

"Alright." Just a few quick adjustments to the route they were currently on and there, they were pulling up to Finn's new house. It still feels weird, ya know? Pulling up to this house, hanging with Finn here. He kind of wonders if Finn will make this weird thing between them after this.

It takes until their actually inside and downstairs. Puck was nervous someone would just pop out of no where and be all 'Ha, what are you doing?' that would be great...especially if it was Kurt. Yeah, they'd never hear the end of it. That thought completely left his mind as Finn's lips hit his own.

Lips moving together perfectly, bodies grinding as they fell back onto the bed and little noises coming from both of them. Finn was completely into it and so was Puck because both boys were currently hard, dick's pressed against each other. Puck removed his shirt and got Finn's off, obviously wanting this more than giving a damn about anything else.

Lips moving slowly from his lips to the side of his mouth, to his neck and down to his neck, leaving marks that would show come morning. Finn didn't seem to mind, so Puck kept going, from his teeth biting down to moving lower. Getting his jeans off and Finn's following.

"Wait, wait." The quiet plea, barely above a whisper but heard was ignored. His hips grinding down harder, needing this, wanting this and not giving a fuck. Words of nothing, that could barely be made out were mumbled. Finn's eyes half shut Puck slicking up his fingers.

"Puck, stop." Again it was ignored. A whimper escaping Finn's lips as Puck pushed a finger in, moving it steady and lips wildly pushed against various body parts before another one went in. "Puck, stop, please." And another, ignored, not heard. Finn's not sure. Then Puck's in him moving and Finn's crying and Puck's kissing his lips, as if his pleas weren't even said aloud. Which Finn's like 99 percent sure they were, because he heard his pathetic voice.

Puck got harder everytime the word love came to mind, everytime the word love escaped his lips. Thrusting into a crying, pleading Finn. Puck had his hands gripping Finn's waist, tightly, sure to leave a bruise come morning. Finn came though, so he got off. Puck felt himself edging closer and Finn was staring at him, lips separated, eyes shocked.

Puck didn't notice, ignored the pleas and finished, pulling out and kissing those lips again a love slipping past his own. Finn didn't even look at him as he fell asleep. Did either boy even know what happened here?

Morning came and Finn was in denial, Puck didn't sleep with him because Finn didn't want him to, so he clearly didn't. They just lost their clothes while making out. The bruises on his skin, neck and hips glared back at him in the mirror. As if taunting him, telling him it did happen and he couldn't deny it. He traced them once, claiming ti was just a little roughhousing. They didn't sleep together and it was an accident.

Whether he was trying to convince himself or stating facts was simple to find out. But as far as anyone knew they were all facts and not lies and he'd convince himself of that. He pulls on his clothes, running water over the bruises and his face. When he actually leaves the bathroom, he sees a half-dressed Puck. Puck bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey"

"Hey." Finn shrugged, looking down, anywhere but Puck's eyes.

"So, I was..."

"Uh, I'll see you later, or tomorrow?" Puck nodded and pulled his shirt on.

"Yeah, later." Then he's gone and Finn's falling onto the bed, unclean sheets torn off without a second thought. There was nothing wrong with them. He didn't see anything, so he crumpled them up into a ball and tossed them into the laundry, washing them.

The day passed and he was home alone, Mom and Burt would be home later tonight with Kurt and then they'd be a happy family and everything would work out. He's not sure when it happens but while he's watching TV he falls asleep on the couch.

The look in Puck's eyes, the way he didn't care, didn't notice, gripped tighter, thrust harder, it all came rushing back. Little pathetic noises escaping from his lips, pathetic tears falling from his eyes. His body staying perfectly still, like he was defenseless, pathetic. He remembers the hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. The way he shot up looking into his mom's eyes and smiling, wiping viciously at the tears and acting like nothing happened.

He welcomed them back with arms wide open and smiles and it felt normal. Like every other time so obviously nothing happened...right? Right? He'll continue to tell himself that then, what else is he to do.

THAT is why I don't write sex scenes. -_-

**cowers in fear** I told you you'd hate me! I'm actually kind of proud of this I mean, Come ON, how can you not like that. We all know it's strangely just amazing for an awesome character to be tortured in any shape of form.

The warning would've totally given it away so yeah there was no warnings. Sorry. If you hate me you should totally rant. Same thing if you loved it!

I would've wrote more but I'm literately falling asleep at my computer. I've been yelled at three times in the past 20 minutes for almost falling asleep, one time actually did. That's not how long this fic took, that's just how long I've been extremely exhausted for.

Review...because you know you want to make my day!

(I'm thinking if I have time over this week I may write a songfic for Kiss It Better by He is We because it's a totally awesome song and I really want to write a songfic but with a song no one really requested. So I think you should tell me if I should try it and what couple it should be? If I get nothing about this I probably won't do it because I don't know what couple I should do for it)

What the hell is that^ another chapter gah!


	3. Chapter 3

So uh, hia. How you been? Damn long time no see! Missed you lots. Um, yeah so basically, it's vacation week here OWWW! Which means I can focus on my stories a little better, and it's only 10:41 whoo, and four days before my birthday.

Anyway, not in much of a mood to write a paragraph so I'll just write a chapter. XD

Warning: last chapter-pretty sure that's called rape. This chapter-well, it's a mystery.

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: Pffft you wish I owned Glee...no you probably don't. I don't own Glee.

Puck couldn't get Finn out of his head, those lips, those hands, that at chest, everything. He was pissed off because he was falling for his best friend. Which is just a bunch of bullshit because he doesn't fall in love. His fist hit the wall, the resounding crunch echoing through his ears as he withdrew his hand with a curse slipping past his lips.

"Puck?" His sister(AN:DOES ANYONE KNOW HER NAME?) asked looking at him, he just walked past and found his way to his room. Wanting to throw something, scream, hit something and be a bitch about the situation. Can you blame him?

He kicks the dresser and sits on his bed, running his hand through his Mohawk another curse escaping his lips. He doesn't bother to answer the texts he has on his phone as he falls back onto his bed. How could he have fallen for Finn? Who was 1. a GUY and 2. you know FINN! God fucking DAMNIT! Not Noah Puckerman, oh no. Not him, he never falls in love.

The word love doesn't exist and it was just sex. Sex, sex, sex, sex,sex, sex, sex, love, FUCK! He doesn't even know what he's thinking as he grabs his phone. Not sure what's running through his mind as he types out the message 'Are you free later tonight?'. Doesn't understand what possesses him to send it. What he does know is how he's waiting anxiously for the response.

Finn's sitting on his bed, running last night's events through his head, as talks and words are exchanged between the family. Was it rape? He said no right? But men don't get raped. He's pretty sure it was rape though but at the same time he's not sure. He said no, he didn't try harder to stop it though, didn't see the point in it really, he thinks.

So it wasn't rape, right? Because he didn't stop it, he just said no. Maybe you;re supposed to struggle but he's pretty sure at some point his hands tried to push Puck away. Maybe he never actually said stop or no, he heard himself but then again can anyone hear your thoughts. Plus, Puck didn't act all awkward about it, at all.

Is it rape if the person doesn't hear you say no? Maybe that means it wasn't rape, because he definitely showed an act of wanting it just chickened out at the last minute, not sure why. He just didn't want it and he knew as soon as Puck got it, Finn was just another one of his little sluts. Someone who just puts out when he needs to get off.

And fuck that because yeah, Finn's slowly realizing the guys were right. He likes chicks and he likes dudes, no one else needed to know that though. And no way in hell, was he going to try and figure out if he wanted to be Puck's little whore. That ain't him. So was it rape?

"Finn, you okay?" He looked to Kurt and nodded with a smile. His hand slipping to his pocket as he pulled out his phone. He looks at the screen 'New Message' and flips it open. 'From Puck' His finger settles on the end button but he opens the message. 'Are you free later tonight?'. He thinks about it, biting his lip and tilting his head, he runs his tongue across his lip and replies. 'yea, why?'

Why would he ever say yes, he didn't want to. He knew he didn't want to. _What's the point of saying no? _He frowns at the voice in the back of his head. How dare he think these things? Puck probably didn't hear him! _He heard you loud and clear, he just doesn't care, you're just some slut for him now. _And that's all Puck wanted now.

'figured we could hang.' His mom was looking at him now as his bit on his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked and he looked up.

"Nothing."He said, he lied. 'yea, sure, later.' What the fuck? Was he incapable of saying no to this guy? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes, shit! He shoved away from the table and walked down into his and Kurt's room, slamming his fist into the wall, biting his lip and struggling with an understanding of what Puck wanted.

Did he even want Finn? Or just a one-night stand turned back to best friends? Then Finn could cope better, you know, with all that, this. Not like he really cared anyway. Why should he? Exactly, he shouldn't. He bounces slightly off the bed as he falls onto it. It's not his, he doesn't want to lay in his, he lays in Kurt's, eyes closed, face upturned at the ceiling.

Puck will admit he was pretty shocked when Finn said yes. He's not sure why he was shocked, there was just something in his heart and mind telling him it was a no. As if he did something wrong, which he totally didn't. Or did he? Did he do something wrong? What did he do?

'come over at 7?'

"Noah." He sits up, looking at his door. He sighs as he finds his way to his mom, phone forgotten on the bed. Finn would show up he always does, why wouldn't he now? Hell, maybe they could turn this into a normal thing, he could be into that.

It would totally help him get rid of his little love issues, maybe. Maybe if he treats Finn like the rest of the girls he sleeps with it will go away. That could possibly work, then it will be gone. Could he ask for more? No never could and never would.

He goes back to his room at 5, two hours until Finn comes over. Phone is picked up and flipped open. 'yea, sure'. It was fifteen minutes after he sent a message that the reply came. He smiled, not noticing, couldn't wait until Finn came over later. This could work, this could totally work.

Noah Puckerman doesn't fall in love he definitely wasn't falling in love with Finn Hudson.

Kurt comes to check on him at 5:30ish. He still on his step-brother's bed when he comes down. At first Kurt's confused but he figures it's no big deal, his bed is closer to the door than Finn's.

"Hey." Finn looks to him. "you alright?" Finn sits up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You've been down here a while."

"I said I'm fine." Finn snaps accidentally, he didn't need Kurt all up in his business. "Sorry. I'm just a little tired." He lies.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Finn looks over to his bed, disgusted, not that Kurt sees. He doesn't want to go over there, doesn't want to sleep.

"It's cool, I'm going over to Puck's soon anyway, don't want to forget and him to get mad or anything." Kurt nods.

"Did anything happen the other day?" He says. "Is your nightmare bothering you?" Why would he let this go?

"Kurt, nothing happened, calm down it doesn't matter." He smiles. "I'm fine." He makes Kurt leave it at that as he heads toward the bathroom, deciding he'd take a shower, then head over to Puck's later, probably walk.

Did he really want to go? Yeah, Puck was his friend. That's all.

There ya go! Don't you love it? I know, I know, Puck isn't that much of a jerk, I like Puck and I love Mark but it works right? You love it. Don't lie. Just nod and agree and review. You know you're sitting there agreeing with me. Don't deny it.

I don't like to gloat or brag but this is probably some of my best work right here. Don't you agree, this chapter, best thing ever?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a freaking roll, huh? 3 days before my birthday **handflails** yeah, I hand flailed. For all ya'll who don't know I have had Orange soda and a lack of sleep night. For all ya'll who now know, yes, that means I'm basically fucked out of my mind. So before you flip or hit me for updating too fast, my little ONE reviewer, hehe, it's just cause I love you. And I'm evil. I should probably update my other stories.

Warning:

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I...Own Glee. Ya'll heard the Don't right?

They were playing video games and it wasn't awkward at all. Alright, so both boys felt awkward sitting next to each other for two same, different reasons. Puck because he was in love with Finn, Finn because he's 54% sure Puck raped him. But they acted normal like nothing happened. Screaming at the TV until Sarah(AN: Thank you kiki89) came upstairs, they both turned to look at her.

"Mom and me are going out for a while, she wanted me to tell you to behave." Puck nodded and Finn froze. 'Don't leave me alone with him' the thought was mutual for the reason they made the room awkward.

"Kay, whatever." There was a shrug and a nod as they went back to playing the video games.

'Say it now, tell him, do it.' The voice repeated over and over and over again in Finn's head.

'Kiss him, bang him, you need to.' Puck wanted to kick himself. 'You love him, you can't do it.' The voice went to taunting as Finn kicked his ass.

Then he leaned over and kissed Finn, who tensed but then calmed slightly. 'It was just an accident, he loves you, see?' The controller hit the ground and neither boy made a move to pull away, until that first voice came flooding back into their minds.

'FUCK HIM!' Puck kept his lips on Finn's ignoring it.

'What are you doing, he raped you!' Finn snapped away, tilting his head so Puck couldn't come back for more. 'Confront him.'

"You alright?" Finn got out from under Puck and stood up.

"Not really." He admitted for the first time since. "We need to talk." Puck sighed and leaned against the bed.

"What about?"

"This, we aren't doing this." Finn said and Puck looked to him. "I'm not one of you're little sluts you sleep with every time you want to get off." 'Yes you are. He already took you.'

"What? I never said you were!" Puck said, looking at him.

"Oh, please, like you haven't thought it?" Puck looked to him.

"Does it matter what I think, I haven't treated you like one, now have I?"

"You took me to diner then r-f-screwed me. That's exactly what you do with half of them."

"That such a lie!" Puck got to his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uh, the fact this is all new to me maybe, I'm definitely not just gonna sleep with you every time you need a booty call."

"And you think this is normal for me?" Puck said back, their yells bouncing off the walls as they screamed at each other. "Because it's not! This is so new to me too!"

"Oh, please, with all the people you slept with you want act like I'm you're first dude?" Puck's fist hit the side of his face in anger, causing Finn's head to snap to the side slightly before looking back at Puck shocked and pissed. Puck's face had dropped the anger and just layered with shock.

"Finn, I...I didn't mean to." Puck voice was a whisper as he took a step back, hands by his side. 'You just punched the guy you love...and it felt good, it made you not love him.'

"It's fine." Finn lied. 'yeah, forgive him for hitting you like you forgave him for raping you.' "I should go."

"No, stay. It won't happen again, let's just finish the game." Finn stared hesitantly before shaking his head. He can say no, he can do it.

"Just for a little." 'It was an accident, yea that wasn't a lie at all' Finn bit his lip and chose to ignore the comments in his head. He'd tell Puck about that after, tomorrow, later.

Now the room was filled with awkward tension. Puck wanted to apologize, Finn wanted to scream at him. Neither boy did, and neither boy let those thoughts come back to their mind knowing that's what started all this. Finn left when Sarah and Puck's mom came home.

He hurried home and found his way into his room, it was late and there was school tomorrow. He laid in his bed for a little, trying to fall asleep. Eyes shut, face etched with pain, and he thought of sleep, tossing in his bed.

When Carole woke up the next morning she knew something was wrong, she found Finn asleep half on the couch, she knew something hurt her baby and she get to the bottom of it and she would hurt the thing responsible for her baby boys pain, without a second thought.

She made sure to keep quiet as she got ready hissing for the other two to stay quiet until she woke Finn up for school, but Finn woke up early, eyes darting around, looking for something or someone. Sighing when he didn't find it, he got off the couch.

"Morning."

"Morning." He got ready for school. 'Tell him today before it happens again'

BAM! Whaaaaaat! Yeah that's right, I'm awesome, hehe. So, curiosity kills me, I want everyone to review this story right now. HAHA, c'mon, look at it this way, we'll have a little competition, you ready for this. If this story gets more reviews than Finally Out for this chapter I'll update it first, either tonight or tomorrow. Go! Go! Go! Review...even if its with your favorite color. HAHA, I guess you really don't have to if you don't want to...

ORANGE SODA TO ALL WHO REVIEW!(can you tell it's an addiction?)


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go reviewers and this time there's actually orange soda in the can! :D This is my third story I've updated today, I just keep going, I don't think I can stop. It's killing me, hehe.

THIS is the chapter, I feel like this is going to be the best chapter so far. I feel like, I don't know what I feel like but I know what's going down and you don't haha. SUCKASSS! Don't hit me. Hehe.

Warning: lat chapter-abuse this chapter-none?

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I...Own Glee. Ya'll heard the Don't right?

It in Glee rehearsal when Puck finally asked, when they actually started talking.

"So, you wanna hang out after school today?" Finn looked to him. 'you're answer counts, just say no.'

"No." He shakes his head, but Puck doesn't let it go, he grabs Finn's arm who flinches. Puck let's go confused, then remembers.

"Finn, I'm so sorry, I really, really didn't mean it." God, he feels terrible enough just knowing he hit Finn, Finn doesn't need to shove it in his face. "I promise, never again." Finn looks at him, eyes empty, except the pains written on his face.

"I said no Puck." It's a whisper, not quite meant to be an answer, he was trying to chill.

"c'mon, why not?"

"Exactly that. Puck I said no." What the hell does that mean?

"Fine, whatever. You're acting like one of those whores." He doesn't even know he said it until it escapes his lips and he's standing gaping, shocked at what he just said to Finn.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I..." He purses his lips tightly. "I didn't mean that at all." Finn doesn't believe him and it's obvious.

"Oh, so is everything you do just some mistake, some accident?" Tina and Mike were glancing over to them now, their voice inching higher but only slightly.

"Finn it was one time, can't you just forgive me."

"No! This isn't something you forgive, Puck." Are you fucking serious?

"It was one hit, I' really sorry, I didn't mean to. When haven't we fought? I've hit you before."

"Yeah, when we were friends not when..." Finn looked away, avoiding Puck, his eyes filling with pain as he thought about it.

"When what? Then lets just go back to being friends, we'll chill at your house today."

"No, Puck!" It was desperate, the way his pleas were ignored, the pain, the anger, the hatred. "just stop." His voice shook and half the class was looking at them now.

"Finn will you talk to me, what's going on?" Finn stood up and stormed out of the room, finding the bathroom and leaning against the door, leaving Puck alone to face the questions from all of them. What's going on? Is he okay? What happened? What did you do? Puck doesn't even know how to answer those.

What is going on? Why does Finn hate him? Oh my god, what if Finn's been here before when someone in a 'relationship' was abusive or something. Well, physically abusive, Quinn was kind of emotionally abusive towards him and controlling. Puck should've known what was going on, the moment he hit Finn he should've tole him everything.

He should've told Finn he thinks he's falling in love but he can't, he won't. He doesn't want to scare Finn away but obviously he's doing a great job all on his own huh? He's such a fuck up all the time, he ruins everything. Why can't he get one thing right and what the hell did he do to deserve this?

Is he okay? Puck can only hope. He can only hope Finn's okay, that Finn will come around and talk to him, talk to someone. He thinks about following but knows that's the last think Finn wants. Do you really want the asshole that caused you're pain to come and follow you? No one ever does, but usually said hated person knows what they did. Puck has no clue.

What happened? Well that was semi-easy. They were talking and Puck said something really rude, way out of line. Why it bothered Finn so much Puck doesn't know. Finn yesterday insulted him so he accidentally let that slip, he didn't even mean it. Finn was so far from everything he usually sleeps with it's just crazy ridiculous.

What did you do? What did I do? He doesn't even know, he has to figure this out it's killing him. He did something that really hurt Finn, really bad and he doesn't know what he did. He just wants to fix it. Wants to fix it so bad, but he can't because he's not sure what he's fixing.

Damn, people always said love was great. Have you seen movies? They're always happy in love. Why can't that be real, it's because this is Puck, huh? He's just not aloud a shot of happiness but Finn is, Finn deserves happiness so much more than he does. So much more.

Too much hesitation, he stands up and he decides to go look for Finn, apologizing. He feels so bad, he needs Finn to talk to him.

Finn couldn't stand the school any more, he went home. He was driving, tears still clouding his vision as he found his way into the house, feeling pain swell up in his chest. Puck doesn't even know what he did and Finn's still trying to figure this all out. He's such an asshole. He's not even sure if he's talking about himself or Puck right now.

Puck is for obvious reasons. But...so is Finn, he could've told Puck that he did...what he did. He didn't though, he tried to but he didn't. He's not sure how to, so when Kurt gets home and he's clutching his step-brother's pillow, crying on his bed, Kurt will ask what happened and Finn might ask if he's crazy. Finn might tell Kurt the whole entire thing, tears cascading down his face, sympathy in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt might be more pissed, more upset than Finn is afterwards, when Finn falls asleep in his bed, Kurt might go upstairs and find himself tear up. He asks if he can call in sick tomorrow, he doesn't feel good. He might just lie but he had a few words he'd like to say to Noah Puckerman come tomorrow, because Finn's worth that much.

BAMMMMM!...no, it actually wasn't good enough to say Bam. But here's the update and I'm like so out of it, it's funny.

Birthday in two freaking days I'm pumped! I'm not going to have anything good to do except sign up for Driver's Ed and get a job. Yeah, a job. I need some cash so I can get out of my house when I'm older. :) don't we all though. So yeah, have a nice day. I love you all. Update will come soon.

Bum...Bum...Buuuuum. That was music by the way...

Yeah, bye. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Wow. So fail of the week: I didn't even remember this story existed until I read my reviews **facepalm** Yeah, I sorta fail. So, I caught up with it and decided to update it! You guys totally deserve a better author :( I'm sorry for the delay

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I...Own Glee. Ya'll heard the Don't right?

Finn wakes up in Kurt's bed, completely aware that he just told Kurt everything, which means he's dashing madly up the stairs and begging Kurt not to tell anyone. While Kurt looks against the idea he nods and smiles sadly at Finn.

"How are you doing?" It's said a little more chocked then intended, but really this is Finn we're talking about. Finn deserves a lot better. And Kurt would kill Puck if he thought he could get away with hurting Finn that bad.

"Fine" Came the now automatic lie. There was no stopping Finn because how could he ever say the truth now. How? Puck didn't mean to, right, right? Please say he's right!

Puck sat on his bed, his head pounding with thoughts of him and Finn. He hated it just damn right hated it. He wanted to scream at Finn, blame Finn. Do whatever he could to stop himself from falling in love. At the same time though he didn't want to hurt Finn. He's acting like a big shot, like he doesn't care he hit Finn when in reality it killed him to see that look of hurt, betrayal and hatred written on Finn's face. He closed his eyes, attempting to block it out.

He opened his eyes to harsh pounding on his door, he slowly made his way to the door, confusion running through him. When he reached the door, his hand slipping it open he came face to face with a very pissed off Kurt. In all honesty, he was a little scared and had half the mind to shut the door and lock it. But Kurt let himself in and Puck raised a brow shutting the door.

"Can I help you Hummel?" Puck asked in that same tone as if nothing can touch him. Kurt face him, eyes narrowed.

"How DARE you?" Kurt spat and confusion filled Puck's face again. "You had no right to do that to Finn!"

"Oh my god, is he still on about that, it was an accident. I didn't mean to. I apologized. I didn't mean to hurt him." Puck explained, his eyes filling up with pain.

"Hurt him? You fucked him up! In both sense of the words!"

"How, it was one hit? ONE!" Kurt's face turned to disbelief.

"You think this is about the fact you hit me, while that bothers me, yes, I'm more upset you...you..." Puck gave him a look that told him to continue. "you raped him." It was whispered and Puck's face fell before he laughed.

"You scared the shit out of me right there Kurt you really did."

"Finn says you raped him." Puck forgot how to breathe for a few moment before inhaling sharply and exhaling shakily.

"Wh-wh-what?" He felt his heart shatter and his stomach drop. He didn't...he couldn't have...oh god no.

"Yeah, Puck he said no."_ 'I said no' _He backed up until he hit the wall then slid down it. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Was he too self-absorbed in his own thoughts to hear Finn talk, to hear Finn beg him to stop. No he just needed that to make himself feel better. Oh God, how could he? Why hasn't Kurt hit him, Kurt should hit him. He deserves everything now, because he...he...HE did that to Finn. He let his hands slide over his face and wipe away the tears that were already cascading down his face as a sob escaped his lips. Oh God no, Finn hates him, he deserves it too.

...All done...aww that made me depressed. :( Oh well, tell me what you think with the review button below.


	7. AN:Bleh

So, I'm sure most of you are wondering where I've been. I know I've been slacking alot and I promise to get right back on tehse as soon as I can. While I could make an elaborate excuse for this I really don't have any and this would be an update I just don't have the time to. Between working, hospital and sleep I don't have much time for anything right now.

But there is a contest I'm holding for my boy in the hospital for anyone looking to write, it would be appriciated and I'm sorry to all my readers. I promise as soon as he's out of the hospital as soon as I know he's okay all the way, I promise I'll update every story plus some. I just don't have the time.

Again I apologize more than you could ever imagine. I've been meaning too and I should've updated sooner I just didn't have the mindset too. However I promise you as soon as I can I'll update I've been workign on ideas in the hospital and at work. So please stay tuned in I'll have it up in no time. And for a while jsut look into some of the contestants for my contest or become one.

Thanks for understandign and if you don't thanks for being a reader of the story.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi? I doubt anyone's out there who is still reading this and for that I strongly apologize. Like deeply. My excuse is just that I got too depressed to do anything, school and this. I think I kind of gave up on life for a while but I'm doing better and hopefully will be able to get quick updates. I only have 3hours of school because of said depression and lots of freetime after school now that I have legit only family. My doctor appointments are often but I should be able to get out a story at least two to four times a week. I'll try my best. But I'm strongly deeply sorry.

Warnings:

Pairing:Finn/Puck

Disclaimer: I've been told I should own Glee but I don't.

"_Wait, wait." _

Finn's crying, Puck's crying. In two separate houses, each boy is torn apart. Kurt's staring at Puck in shock and slight sympathy as the boy sobs, heart-wrenching sobs at that. Still Kurt's more angry at Puck than sympathetic. Meanwhile Puck could only think of how much he deserved to die, to crawl and be isolated from the world and fucking die. He'd go far enough to say he deserves to lose his penis for the rest of his life and that's going a step too far at that. He should've just loved Finn and that's the part of him that's feeling the worst. The part that loves Finn is telling Puck he destroyed the only person who could ever love him back, the only person he thinks he'd ever want to love him back.

Finn had stayed home sobbing into his pillow after having woke up from another nightmare of being pinned to his mattress as Puck...but it wasn't Puck. His mind decided that yes what Puck did was wrong and he should damn well hate Puck but still told him a million and a half reasons as to why what Puck did wasn't wrong. What's worse is he's sure that if Puck said that he loved Finn, Finn would just die and nod. It was a horrible feeling and Finn thought it'd be better if he just stopped with Puck altogether. If he cut the sex addict out of his life and started over. It seemed like it was the best thing to do.

"I didn't...I couldn't...why...wh-...Finn...no..." Puck couldn't form a full sentence as he tried to question the words Kurt had revealed to him in a heartbreaking manner. The hate and disgust evident in Kurt's eyes and voice as he spoke to Puck. Puck damn well deserved it too, he deserved everything now and now he understood. Understood why he wouldn't get that movie Happily-Ever-After people pray for. That white picket fence with a dog and two kids running around. He didn't even want it now, he didn't know what he wanted but he did. He wanted to fix Finn. He wanted Finn to be the boy he used to know and just wished that Finn wasn't too far gone to give himself back.

"_Puck, stop, please." _

The ignoring came all to fast as Finn threw his phone at the wall then stood and crushed it. Afraid that eventually Puck would call him and beg for him to come over. And Finn would say yes, because Finn always say's yes, he never says no. Somehow, when he does say no it's always taken as a yes anyway, isn't it? As long as he's known Puck he never thought Puck would do this never believed Puck could. Now, he's questioning everything his friend ever did. Did he do this to those whores he so easily compared Finn to?

It made sense though, that Finn said he wasn't just going to be a booty call and fuck Puck wouldn't have made him into one if he had known. He should've known. He should of listened. He should've cared. He does, so bad right now. He cares more than he ever has and that kills him. It kills him as much as loving Finn did and that killed him a lot, until now. Now all he wants to do is wrap his arms around Finn and let Finn cry and try to fix the boy back up and tell Finn to never, ever forgive him. He doesn't even deserve to be talked to by Finn let alone forgiven and he will never forgive himself, he can't. He wants to know how it happened though, he wants Finn to tell him what exactly he did. But somehow he feels he doesn't even deserve that.

"Why?" Finn had feelings for his friend he really did and he thinks that's exactly what might've destroyed him. If he didn't have feeling for Puck this would've never happened. This would've never happened if he stayed friends with Puck in highschool. This would've never happened if he made friends with Puck in the first place. This would've never happened if he didn't live here. This would've never happened if he wasn't born. Then Finn met his eyes in the mirror as blame started filling him.

"This would've never happened if you didn't kiss him." Finn said to his reflection feeling tears gather in his eyes. "This is all your fault."

_It was a normal hang out the boys laughing but Finn had started feeling a little in love with his friend for the past two weeks and wanted to tell Puck but wouldn't. Only because well 1. Puck IS straight and 2. he wasn't really ready for sex with a guy just yet and Puck would want sex. _

"_Alright, Finn, that's it what's wrong?"Finn sighed and looked at the floor._

"_I...don't know how to explain it..." He bit his lip and looked back at Puck who rolled his eyes but looked to Finn, waiting. When Finn didn't elaborate he broke the slight silence. _

"_Explain it. I know you can give me an explanation as to what is running through that head of yours." Finn met his eyes and kissed Puck quickly before realizing what he was doing and pulling away. Finn stood up wide eyes and mouth agape as Puck's face went from shock to confusion to outraged. Finn thought about dipping._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered and Puck spoke or rather yelled. _

"_You just...you can't just...what the HELL kind of explanation is THAT!?" Puck yelled at Finn who stood with huge eyes and a slightly open mouth._

And to think Puck's a horrible scumbag because of one quick kiss and Puck returning it. The only one to blame was Puck in Puck's eyes and Kurt's eyes, the only one to blame in Finn's eyes was Finn himself. And they both hated it, hated what had happened, both sick to their stomach as they both sobbed in separate houses at the same time against the wall of their bedroom.

"You're a diablo, You're so damn evil."

There ya go, isn't that a great comeback though? That's a great comeback. I listened tot eh song "Diablo" By Simon Curtis like a million and seven times while I wrote this, hence the last line. I really hope you guys liked it, I'll try and update more and oh yeah again...sorry.


End file.
